


Worlds Apart

by Jermayn



Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: All planets with life are sentient, Canon time travel, Gen, Interconnected FF worlds, Jenova has attacked multiple planets, based on FFVII, melding of realities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jermayn/pseuds/Jermayn
Summary: Etro watches the strands of life as they pass through her realm. When one planet's thread twists she intervenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've had for awhile, but never had the courage to write. I've set it in the FFVII reality where planets are alive but I'm going to mix elements from other games in as well. (at least in this prologue) I feel that FFVII and FFVIII are close enough to make the integration almost painless.

_He screamed at the beginning of every iteration now. He cried, begged, and pleaded for help through the Kaos portal the hero's entrance caused. All other avenues of communication had been blocked by the distortion caused by Kompression. And when the Hero left he listened for an answer that never came. Still, the hope that had carried him through countless loops still existed, and so he held it forth once again to anyone who would answer his cry, the cure for Jenova._

____________________________________________________________________

(Gaia)  
It was the change in her connection with Chaos the woke her. Even so, it took five orbits for Gaia to wake from her healing trance. By then it was too late. Jenova had escaped the Cetra's prison and the humans who had woke her had several buildings with machines that drained her of her lifeblood. Even Chaos, her Dark Knight, had been forcibly pulled from her control and trapped within a human host. And the last Cetra lay dying in a dirty street, no longer able to hear her planet's voice.  
She knew that she had been fortunate the virus had come so early in her lifetime. She had just formed her first sentient race when Jenova had arrived. The Cetra had heard her voice and worked with her to isolate and contain the threat at the cost of their lives. These humans had removed themselves from the Cetra and had no connection to her. With her own energy being drained she stood little chance against a released virus.  
She was grasping at straws. If only she could heal the dying Cetra. But the mako reactors in Midgar had removed most of the Lifestream in the area. Gaia sent a focused stream, tunneling through the rock. Maybe she could reach the woman in time. The stream was underneath an abandoned church when the air beside Ifalna rippled.

____________________________________________________________________

**Etro**   
**She watched the thread of Pulse as the planet and its former servant Lindzei continued their battle. Watched as the goddess Lindzei tried to sever it's ties to the planet Pulse. It caused a strand to separate from the main core. It didn't matter, the strand could never fully separate, wrapped around the core as it was.**   
**Suddenly a different thread twisted. Even as she turned to watch one place on the infinite line moved to place itself against a point higher on the thread and the time in between began to warp and twist. She reached out and stopped the timeline before it could snap. It had wrapped itself around another thread, one that was thin and fraying. Etro placed a finger on the thread and Gaia's current predicament entered her awareness. Intrigued she returned her attention to the tangled timeline.**   
**Above the tangle, the future was dull and blackened. The tangled present only held despair and pain, the planet had become encased within cycles and was slowly heading toward death. Only by placing her hand on the tread below the knot did she find the answers she sought.**

**It was a double thread. Two planets that stayed close enough for their lives to intertwine with one another. However, one strand had been completely replaced by Jenova, and it was attacking the second of the pair.**

**Jenova was a parasite that fed on the energy of the planets within the threads. Unlike other parasites it moved from thread to thread like a vine. Jenova then attempted to hijack the thread for itself. When the planet died, Jenova found nearby targets and began the process again. Often tendrils sprouted from the main vine to infect multiple threads nearby even as it fed.**

**Time did not pass in the space between the threads. Threads came from the Maker above and were gathered and recorded by Diva below. Etro pondered for an eternity. As she deliberated some of the other parasites that inhabited the space attempted to attack the tangle only to be driven back. Finally, she made a small movement that brought the threads in contact at a single specific point.**

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

_How many iterations had it been? How many times had the Hero slain the Sorceress? How many of his messages had been cast into the Void only to remain unanswered? Many times he had felt powerful beings take interest in his plight, only to be balked by the effects of the Kompression. A woman with twin eels, a man clad in heavy armor, a dragon made of light; all were unable to navigate the fluxes of time that surrounded him in the chaos. Finally, a ripple in the Kaos appeared as he sent one more plea. A portal opened and he could feel the presence of another planet. Without thought he sent Lifestream to hold the portal open. The glowing streams surrounded the portal. On the other side lay a dying woman. Blood escaped her body from recent bullet holes. Quickly he sent a portion of his Lifestream to the woman. It covered her body changing from his muted orange to a brilliant green._

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

(Gaia)

The orange tendrils that surrounded Ifalna's body could not capture Gaia's attention. It was still firmly attached to the Gate of Etro they had appeared from. The brilliant eye shone on the body before it. It's pupil was the gateway that allowed the foreign lifestream into her realm.  
It was the touch of another consciousness that stole her attention. The lifestream that covered Ifalna was changing into her own brilliant green. She sent a tendril of lifestream to the gate in the hope of making contact.

The instant her lifestream touched the gate and the orange tendrils she was transported to a circular room surrounded by darkness. The floor near her was white with broken pillars and debris gently washed by a shallow body of water that provided the light for the room. Vines and flowers covered many of the pillars while an arbor shaded her. To her right the floor rose above the water, turning into an area of ruin. Lava flowed and showered around a black dais. Another dais floated above the ruin, but it was abandoned. Dark and twisted plants grew on the few cooler areas. To her left a beach side city arose, buildings rising until they reached a temple surrounded by a green ribbon. Blue crystals covered the shallow beach and reflected the light of the water. Above it all Etro's Gate hovered like an eternal watcher.

Gaia was sitting on a throne in a female human body. She wore a flowing white dress with a large golden crest that surrounded her waist. A large red spot on her chest marred the perfection. On her right stood Minerva in full armor, her spear and shield held in parade rest. On her left stood Chaos. His helmet rested in his arm, revealing a handsome face and blond hair slowly darkening to black.

On his throne surrounded by lava sat a man with four eyes and arms. His torso was naked and revealed a deep purple wound that seemed to spread around his upper shoulders and arms. He wore pants that were cut off below the knees. He was attended by four figures. On his right were a tall man and a black and white cat. Half of the man was handsome, black hair and smooth skin, he held a book against his chest. The other half was a mess, ragged clothes and deep scars marred his hand and cheek. That side was supported by a staff of ebony wood. The other two figures were on the left. One was a muscular beast with purple fur and red horns. It had a lions face and bat wings that it kept folded against its back. It was accompanied by a small black cat.

The last throne stood empty, in the only room of Etro's temple. Instead it was guarded by a lone woman in silver armor. Her pale pink hair was cut short to frame a strong face. She held a sword and shield but her posture stayed relaxed. She was the first to break the silence.

"I am Lightning, Champion and Arbiter of Etro. State your business. Why have you come to Valhalla?"

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I nerfed Linzei and Pulse, but I never liked them anyway. The other parasites mentioned are Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, and Shinryuu.  
> On another note, I am a slow writer, but I do try to finish my stories. This is the prologue so it won't have many chapters. Then I plan on writing three more stories in this series.  
> If you like what I'm doing don't be shy! Drop a comment or kudos, let me know what you think please.


End file.
